¿Solo es una deuda?
by Luka-sama
Summary: Son pocas las veces que Black se detiene a pensar sin la ayuda de Musha algo que no sean batallas (Pero igualmente pasa), de esa manera descubre que si quisiera no tiene por qué viajar con White, podria convencerla y pagarle cuando sea campeon. Pero no lo hace. Dedicado a Miss Pringles, feliz quinto aniversacion en Fanfiction.
Hola…bueno…cof cof. Miss Pringles cumplió hace poco su aniversario número cinco en fanfiction (debería yo revisar cuando fue el mío) y note que en la página tenía ganas de ver un fic de esta pareja como regalo, como siempre quise escribir de ellos me pareció una buena idea para alegrarle el día.

Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **¿Solo es una deuda?**

Habían ocasiones donde Black detenía su alocada mente para pensar a su alrededor sin ayuda de sus pokémon, muy pocas, pero existentes. Esas donde se cuestionaba sus acciones y trazaba cuales pudieron ser sus mejores opciones, esto como referencias para batallas futuras y no cometer los mismos errores. Un campeón como él pensaba ser, no podía darse el lujo de fallar.

Por eso se preguntó varios días tarde, el por qué seguía al lado de White.

Vale que había arruinado el equipo y tenía una deuda con la compañía, también que su tepig se hizo amistad con el Pokémon de White. Pero si lo pensaba detenidamente todo era un retraso en su deseo por ser un campeón, no podía entrenar cuando quería y constantemente era arrastrado por White para trabajar.

Rápidamente llega a la conclusión de que si le prometiera a White que cuando fuera campeón le pagaría todo, la chica terminaría aceptando si lograr insistirle correctamente. Con haberlo visto batallar incluso ella debía ser capaz de aceptar que él sería el futuro campeón, aunque fuera por su terquedad.

Podría continuar solo.

…

Pero no lo hace.

…

-Black apúrate que la tienda va cerrar y ocupo comprar aun algunas cosas-gruñe White mientras lo sujeta de la muñeca y sale corriendo.

Él en cambio solo se cruza de brazos mientras la ve buscar cosas para sus Pokémon, para sus actuaciones y deseando que ellos brillen en la pantalla. Desea que todos lo vean y sean felices.

Mira de reojo algunas cosas sin darle importancia, aun pensando sobre el tema. Tal vez si abordara en ese momento a White sobre el tema, podría estar tranquilo. Como él es un chico que cuando un pensamiento pasa por su cabeza, lo pone en práctica sin su Musha para detenerlo.

Pero algo lo detiene antes de que empiece.

White le quita la gorra que tiene en su cabeza y le pone un ridículo sombrero con diseño de llamas. Al verse en un espejo incluso él siente que es pasado de moda, lo cual es mucho para alguien que solo piensa en batallas Pokémon y ser campeón. Pero no dice nada, porque White lo mira con ojos infantiles y una sonrisa feliz.

Porque en ese momento ella no es su jefa, solo una chica que parece querer bromear un poco con él.

-Me pregunto qué pensaría la gente si ve al futuro campeón con un sombrero como ese-se dice White divertida.

Deja de charlar cuando su gorra desaparece y ahora tiene un sombrero ridículo de vaquero en su cabeza. Esta vez es Black quien sonríe.

-También sobre la futura imagen del espectáculo con sombrero de vaquera-indica Black con tono de falsa indignación.

Luego de eso pasan algunos minutos haciendo bromas sobre sombreros en la cabeza de cada uno, hasta que el dependiente los saca al ser tarde. Pero curiosamente White no se enoja e incluso bromea sobre comer un helado, algo que él no desperdicia porque tiene mucha hambre.

Charlan.

Ríen.

Son amigos.

No solo empleado y jefe.

En el momento que ve como White sonríe animadamente para él, sabe que no cree ser capaz de dejarla solo para irse a cumplir su sueño. Al menos no en ese momento, porque siente la necesidad de estar al lado de la chica, hacerla reír y protegerla. No sabe si eso es amistad o algo más. Pero se siente incapaz de abandonarla. Como si una necesidad estuviera dentro de sí mismo, de poner a la chica antes que él.

…

Varias semanas después, cuando siente el poder del orbe de Reshiram y sabe que es peligroso estar cerca. No piensa en correr, no se detiene a pensar si es o no el campeón, que pasaría con sus Pokémon o si N de verdad había entendido lo sucedido. Solo salta para empujar a White y alejarla del poder del orbe. Donde se despiden con una sonrisa triste y él mostrando la camisa que había preparado para la ocasión cuando fuera campeón.

Luego todo se vuelve oscuridad y sabe que ya no estaba al lado de White.

Pero aun así se imagina que la chica está a salvo, eso lo consuela.

…

De esa forma duerme entre los brazos de una desesperada White que llora sobre el orbe. Pero está tranquilo, pues aun no a terminado de pagar del todo la deuda con la compañía, así que está seguro que al menos del otro lado, es chica loca encontraría la forma de sacarlo de ese lugar.

Porque White era tan terca como el cuándo se proponía algo.

Y en ese momento no solo una deuda los unía, aunque estaba seguro que desde el inicio eso no fue lo único en hacer que su viaje fuera unido.

 **Fin**

 _Hola Miss Pringles, espero te guste esta historia para ti, me gusta como escribes y tus historias suelen alegrarme un día. Así que espero esta logre sacarte una sonrisa :3 Aunque siento que me quedo algo triste a como pensaba._

 _También a todos los que leyeron esta historia, espero les gustara muchísimo._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
